Back Alley Bullies
by Mootycakes
Summary: Kyle is attacked by a gang of bullies on his way home from studying at the library. Kyman! Rated for violent scenes and coarse language.


Author's Note: I got the idea for this one before going to sleep a few nights ago. I decided I liked it enough to try to create a story out of it.

Warnings: Yaoi, language, and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

The boys are teenagers in this one, as usual.

(Kyle's POV)

Back Alley Bullies

by Mootycakes

I'm not sure how I get myself in these situations. All I wanted to do was finish the research for the final project in my English class, but I should have waited until after school on Monday. I fucking knew that sick feeling in my gut this morning wasn't just indigestion.

Of course, as soon as I left the public library I was hassled by Craig's gang of tools. I should have called to get a ride back home instead of trying to cut through the alley behind the building to save time walking home.

"Oh look," Craig mocked. "If it isn't Kylie, the queerest faggot to ever show his face after being ousted by his ex-friends." I glared at him before he continued. "You have a lot of fucking nerve walking around town like everything is fine."

"Fuck off, Craig!" I yelled at him. "I don't care if you have a problem with me. I don't care if you hate me, but I'm not going to put up with your bullshit."

Token laughed at that while Craig and Clyde stood around and glared. "That's where you're wrong," the black teen said before strutting up to me and forcing me against the back wall of the library. "You wanted to be a homo and now you're going to pay for that mistake." He pushed me again, knocking my head against the bricks and making me see stars. Great. I'm probably bleeding now. This is just what I need.

"What the fuck?" I asked them, exasperated. "I didn't make any decision. It doesn't work like that you prejudiced bastards. You don't just wake up gay; you're born that way. What did you guys expect me to do, then? Just skip town because Stan decided to be a douche and tell everyone? That's not my fault."

Clyde stormed up to me. "Yes it is," he said before punching me in the stomach. "You're a freak and you don't belong here. Until you leave, or make the best decision of your life and kill yourself, we're going to beat some sense into that faggot head of yours." Oh damn it. This is probably going to hurt.

I started to sweat and get nervous. I knew they had a problem with me, but it wasn't nearly this bad when we were at school this week, not that they could ever try anything there. I don't think this is going to end well for me.

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked. "Just beating me up every day?" I shook my head and sighed in frustration. "You won't get away with this. My father is a lawyer; you'll be fucked when I press charges."

Craig started chuckling at me. "Yeah, sure he is, but he's a known homophobe. We all know what happened when your fagginess was spread around town. Word is he kicked you out and you're living out of a dumpster." I rolled my eyes at him. What a damned idiot. It's no wonder they're so ignorant about gays. I muttered my disgust under my breath.

"Don't think I didn't catch that homo," Token said before punching me in the jaw. "You're not going to get away with disrespecting any of us."

Clyde raised his fist to hit me and I spit in his face. "Fuck you asshole!" I screamed at him. "Fuck all of you!" I tried fighting and pushing, but they shoved me back against the bricks and grabbed my arms.

Token and Craig held me still while Clyde wiped the blood and spit from my mouth off his face."You're going to regret that you piece of shit," he threatened me. He cracked his knuckles and formed his hands into fists. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

I flinched preemptively. "No," Cartman said while he stalked towards us. "You're not." He always seems to show up at the climactic moments; always showing up when one of us needs back up of the muscular variety.

The three teens let me go and stepped a few feet away from me. "Why don't you fuck off, Cartman?" Craig asked. "You can just wait your turn. If you want to beat on him, you can wait until we're done."

"I don't think so," Cartman stated. "In fact, I think you've done enough. Now I strongly recommend you get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and teach all of you a lesson about what happens when you screw around with me or any of my friends."

"Oh whatever, fatass!" Craig yelled. "You treat Kylie here shittier than anyone else. What do you care what we do to him?"

Cartman glared them down. "He's mine to fuck with, not anyone else's. I don't have to explain myself to you faggots. Now get the fuck out of here." Oh shit. He's starting to look seriously pissed off. He doesn't even raise his voice anymore unless someone does something that really makes him mad.

"What do you think you're going to do then?" Token asked after marching forward and getting close to Cartman's face. That's definitely a mistake, but he's the only one who comes close to matching his height and bulk, not that he's anywhere near as muscular as Cartman. "Last time I checked, there were three of us and only one of you." I rolled my eyes. He's an even bigger idiot than I thought. "You may be a fatass and bigger than all of us, but you won't be able to take us all on in a fight." Cartman stared him down. He never backs down from anything.

"Maybe we should get going," Clyde suggested. "You know, there was that movie I wanted to see." Token and Clyde gave him exasperated looks.

"Are you fucking serious, dude?" Craig yelled back at him. "We can take him."

"No, I just, don't want to risk it," Clyde shook his head.

"Risk what?" Token inquired. "There's no fucking risk. It's just fatass; with the three of us together we can beat him."

"Well, I heard that Marsh is in the hospital and no one really knows or wants to say what happened to him, but he was dumped on his porch in the middle of the night all bloodied up." he told his friends. I sighed and made eye contact with Cartman. I knew he was up to something last night when he left. I gave him my best disappointed in you frustrated look. He smirked at me, the bastard. "I heard that Cartman was the last one to see him that night."

"Whatever," Craig and Token said together.

"You should take the queermo's advice. It'll probably save your lives," Cartman said nonchalantly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, flicking it open. "Unless you want me to skin you alive I suggest you fuck off." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He's never gotten over his flare for the dramatic.

The three teens paled and backed off. "Let's just go guys," Craig suggested to them as they started walking away. "We don't have time to deal with their faggy bullshit." Yeah right, nice cover shit heads. They're all fucking cowards.

Cartman closes his knife and puts it away. Before the three guys can walk out of his reach though, he grabs Token with his left hand and pulls him back. The black teen tries to wrench his arm free of the other's grip, but doesn't succeed. "Relax," Cartman says to him. "I just wanted to tell you something before you all left."

"What the fuck do you want?" Token asks him. Cartman chuckles before tightening the hold he had on the teen's arm and then punching him in the jaw with his right fist. He hits him in his face several times before letting go and pushing him to the ground. Damn. I'm pretty sure he knocked the guy out. Clyde and Craig scramble to get to their friend and help him up. They glare at Cartman after they've gotten Token to his feet.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys or anyone else who thinks they can fuck with my Jew," Cartman stated. "Oh, and when blackie wakes up, let him know that if he ever hits Kyle in the face again, he's dead. You might want to spread that message around. He's off limits." They looked at him in shock. "Don't forget about the kinds of things I was caught doing when I was a kid. I'm not someone you ever want to fuck around with. I won't be getting caught killing any of you if you make this mistake again. Now get the Hell out of here."

It was funny watching someone run away from Cartman in fear, for once. I usually hate it when he terrorizes people. Well, Craig and Clyde ran off as well as they could for people who had to drag their unconscious friend. They should probably get him to the hospital soon. I'd be willing to bet Token has a concussion from that pounding.

I was too busy watching them leave I didn't notice when Cartman approached me. I flinched when I felt a hand against my jaw and ended up smacking my head against the wall again. I groaned and he chuckled. "Relax, Kahl," he said softly while holding my jaw and stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Let me take you inside. I'll get you cleaned up." I nodded my consent, not yet ready to speak. Now that the rush of the adrenaline has passed I'm starting to feel really shaken up. I've been through too much stress these last couple of weeks.

He led me back into the library through the back door and guided me into the men's room, locking the door behind us. He put his hand in the small of my back and walked me to the sink. I moved to lean against it, but he surprised me by grabbing my waist to lift me up and place me on the countertop. "You don't have to baby me you know," I tried explaining. Cartman turned on one of the faucets, grabbed some papertowels, and dampened them. "I can clean myself up."

"Just let me do it alright?" Cartman said to me. "Consider it an apology if you want."

I looked at him surprised. "You don't have any reason to apologize. For once, you weren't the one doing the harrassing. You came to my rescue." He looked at me guiltily. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Cartman turned off the faucet, set down the towels, faced me, and moved to stand between my legs. He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me into a hug. "I am sorry though," he said in my ear. "I wasn't there to protect you from those assholes. I should have been here with you. Then this never would have happened." He squeezed me even tighter and I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't want to lose you."

I smiled and pulled away a little so I could look at him. "Thank you, for rescuing me," I started. "But you can't expect to follow me around everywhere. I'll take karate or something if I need to, but I think things will calm down soon enough. You sent out a message to the entire town by beating up Token like that. I doubt anyone is going to try anything now."

"That doesn't mean I want to risk it," Cartman replied. He caressed my cheek, leaned in, and kissed me. "I love you," he said seriously.

I pulled him into another kiss. "I love you too, Eric," I said smiling.

He grinned at me and pulled the green ushanka off my head. "Good. Now, let me clean up your wounds before that pretty face of yours starts to bruise."

Author's Note: And that's it! It's another one shot, but they are starting to get longer. I think it turned out well, but my opinion doesn't interest me. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave a review. Each one helps inspire me to write more! Don't flame unless you want one back. ;D


End file.
